Lonely Ones
by Aeary
Summary: What if Allen and Kanda were the only two Exorcists? What if everyone else were on the Noah's side? There seems to be no hope for the only two remaining saviors . . . Yullen! and Lucky. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Shadow's here with another Yullen fic (she really needs to stop with DGM for awhile and write some other fanfics, but she just can't HELP it). I had the strange idea of seeing Lenalee as someone on the Noah's side, and then I got the idea for this fic. I mean, seriously, if everyone we knew that was good (yes, Lavi is included, but that means some Lucky for you XD) was actually on the Millennium's side, just imagine the chaos between Allen and Kanda. Hehe . . . **

**Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling and get down to the actual fic. I really hope you enjoy this one, because it sounds really good in my mind. So let's get down to reading! Ahem, or in my case, writing. **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is fully the property of Katsura Hoshino. If I owned –man I would make myself a character so that our lovable Moyashi would be MINE.**

**.**

England was a lonely place. At least, anymore it was. It was hard to believe that a year ago, London had been full of bustling people, people anxious to get to their jobs or to go on a shopping spree. Now . . . now it was just a breeding ground for the Akuma.

Which was why Allen Walker had to be careful, or he would be caught by one of those bloodthirsty machines. He walked down the street with the hood of his winter coat pulled down firmly over his snowy head, eyes downcast. He stared firmly at his feet as they created countless footprints in the dirty snow. He had no idea how far he'd walked on this day, nor did he care to know. There were too many. More than that, his feet had gone numb hours ago. But he had nowhere to go; coming back to London was a bad idea. However, there was no doubt in his mind that he _had _to come back.

Because when Allen came to London a year ago to become a part of an Order against the Millennium Earl, he had discovered a fake. It was a trap, intended to catch the one and only person against the Earl's soon to be reign. He had found the "headquarters", only to see it infested with Akuma along with a very gleeful Road Camelot. Obviously, he had decided to retreat.

But now he wanted to come back to that place. While there had been an undeniable force of evil emanating from that tower, he'd also felt something else . . . a sense of what it might have been. Perhaps there really had been an Exorcist Headquarters there, before he was born. Before he was born into this dreadful, cursed world.

"Hey, Tim . . ." the boy sighed.

There was a soft rustling in the hood of the coat as a small golden golem peeked out, teeth sparkling like little—and sharp—diamonds. Allen had found the device not too long ago, in an old branch the Exorcists had used. He assumed it was something they had used for communicating, and it had intrigued him that they had that sort of technology available to them. Allen constantly wondered what the Exorcists must have been like. For all he knew, they could have been silly goons or serious people with no sense of humor. But he wouldn't have cared at this point.

At least he wouldn't have been alone in his cause.

Allen sighed and smiled up at the little golem as it waited expectantly for an explanation. "Do you think we'll find something there?"

The tiny thing's wings rose and fell, as if to shrug and say _how should I know? _

"I know, I know. There's only one way to find out. I just hope the Akuma aren't still using that place. I think Road knew I was going to be there last time. Someone planned that trap for me. But this time will be different."

Timcampy scooted back under Allen's hood, resting on the hidden snowy locks. Obviously, the little communicator didn't care. It didn't seem to be concerned with those things. But, on the plus side, at least Allen knew it listened to what he had to say. It understood him. Odd, yes, but satisfying. Especially for someone who hadn't been around more than two people in his entire life.

Allen chanced a quick look up, making sure to keep his gaze pointed directly forward. He had wrapped a scarf around everything but his eyes, leaving merely an upside down pentacle above his left eye. The Akuma were stupid; merely by seeing that, they wrongly assumed that he was one of them. However, he made sure his hair covered his right eye. No Akuma had silver eyes, that he was sure of. That was a rarity meant only for him.

The tower loomed ahead of him, set atop a large mountain. Allen couldn't help but to grimace when he remembered how long it took him to get to the top before, only to realize that there was a path leading up to it after all. But this time he knew better. He looked left and right swiftly, searching for any questing Akuma, before running forward towards the base of this mountain-like thing. Why this was in the middle of London, Allen had no idea. It amused him to no end. But he wasn't about to question why it was there. He was just glad it was.

"Tim," he murmured again. "I really do have a good feeling about this. Maybe we'll find something. Something to make our impossible dream possible."

**.**

The trek to the entrance seemed to take so much less time than before. Perhaps it was because before, he'd been expecting a welcome from an organization that would aid his cause. This time, he knew it wasn't possible. Still, that didn't stop Allen Walker from being excited. If he came one step closer to defeating the Millennium Earl, he'd be the happiest boy alive. At that point and time, anyway. However, the rocks on the path were slippery with snow; obviously, they hadn't been used in a very long time. This dampened his spirits slightly. There wasn't someone up there. But perhaps there was some_thing_.

Allen was so focused on his thoughts that he did not realize when his foot trampled uncaringly over a particularly slippery step. With a soft curse, he fell, twisting his right ankle in the process. He slid several feet in the process, further away from the entrance to the tower. He lay, unmoving, in the snow for a few minutes, letting the pain wash over him. This was just _great_. He wouldn't put it past the Noah to attack him while he was wounded, if they found out. And that would be the end of the last remaining Exorcist for certain.

Something harshly bit his ear, and Allen winced before raising his hand up to clamp it over Timcampy. "I think I'm alright, Tim. Don't worry."

Very slowly, Allen got to his feet, holding onto a rock for balance. There was instantly pain in the right ankle, but it wasn't anything serious. At least, in his opinion. He'd gotten hurt more times than he could count in the past year alone. Still, that foot wasn't going to get him to the top of this path, not without assistance. There was an old stick on the side of the steps that looked sturdy enough. After a tense moment of leaning over while trying not to fall again, he managed to grab a hold of the temporary crutch. Achingly he made his way up to the tower again, much slower than before.

And now, just believe his luck: he was freezing his butt off. His coat was soaked from the fall, since there was snow all over the rocks. Allen cursed his bad luck as he painstakingly limped up step by step. Now he _knew _that one of the Noah was going to be up there to finish him off. "Tim," he managed through chattering teeth. "Be on the lookout for me. I can't see anything but my own feet right now."

He felt a bob on his head that signified Tim's approval. He got steadily colder by the minute, and when he held out his free hand, he realized that it was snowing again. It might even be beginning to storm; he had known it would. He had to put aside his injury for getting into the tower; he would at least be safe from the weather then. He threw the stick to the ground and began to hobble swiftly over the steps, taking them two or three at a time as he did. His ankle would suffer worse, but at least he wouldn't die of frost bite or something.

The opening of the tower was nothing more than the skeletal mouth of a long dead monster. There was no door. For all Allen knew, the place could have been raided by more than just Akuma. But at the moment, that didn't matter. Allen scrambled forward, nearly tripping on the pained foot once more, making it inside as the storm really began to hit. He slid slowly to the floor as he stared outside, unable to see past a few meters thanks to the falling snow. "Well," he said to Timcampy. "At least we made it in time."

Very slowly, Allen turned his attention from the blustery weather to the inside of the tower. Before, when Road had tricked him, he hadn't even gotten inside before he was attacked. This time, he was going to have a look around, since obviously there wasn't an enemy here. His eye wasn't acting up at all.

It was pointless to try walking on that foot at the moment, so he crawled. Momentarily he thought about using Clown Belt to pull him down the hall, but he was hungry and he hadn't eaten in awhile, nor did he know when he would be able to eat again. He didn't even want to think about getting back down from the tower in this state. Instead, he crept his way further into this mystery of an old Exorcist headquarters, eyes flickering around in curiosity.

This was definitely the place where Exorcists used to reside. There were signs all over the place, like the smell of leather from the uniforms they used to wear. He passed by a room with the door ripped off of its hinges, paper strewn about the room. The scientists' lab, he was sure. There was another room down the hall that might have been a storeroom or a bedroom. And . . .

There were skeletons.

Surely this was the last place the Noah had destroyed before there were no more Exorcists. Unlike the other branches he had found, the decayed bodies here were still intact. The ones that hadn't been shot by an Akuma, anyway. He even saw one body on the side of the hall with the outfit still intact . . . one missing the bones of their right hand. Allen grimaced and pulled his own left arm closer to him. Was that where that person's innocence had been?

He didn't want to think about it, that was for sure.

That was it . . . Allen couldn't crawl anymore. He was tired, he was hungry, and his right foot was killing him, not to mention he was still shuddering with the cold in his limbs. He'd seen enough to know that this was a place he would learn things from. Now, if only he could get some food and sleep. The food was a wistful dream, but if he found an old bed or something, he would be content. He didn't even care if he was going to sleep in a dead man's bed.

Timcampy started fluttering around his face, momentarily distracting him from his mission. "Tim," he complained angrily. "Stop it. I can't see."

But Tim refused to stop flying around the snowy-haired boy in a panic, and finally, Allen had to stop crawling in order to snatch the tiny golem out of the air. As he did, he sat on his ankle, which hurt a lot worse than a slight sprain should. He moaned softly, hand clenching into a fist on his wet pants.

Slowly, Allen brought his foot forward to stare at it. The ankle was swollen and barely let him slip his boot off. Perhaps it was the cold that had numbed the limb when he'd fallen, but now Allen could see that this was no mere twist. He'd somehow managed to break it. "Great . . . just great," he sighed, slumping forward. "They'll get me for sure now."

Unfortunately, Allen was so focused on his newest injury that he didn't notice what was coming towards him. Had he paid more attention, he might have realized just why Timcampy had been acting like a wasp about to sting him. As it was, the shadow that crept over his smaller form was the only thing that got his attention. He looked up slowly, eyes widening as . . .

"Che. What the hell is an Akuma doing wandering in here?"

**.**

**Haha, take a guess at who that is. XD **

**A couple notes about the story: One, if you noticed I said that Allen has been injured in the past year, implying that this takes place a year after the real DGM starts. Allen is sixteen. Also, Allen's arm is already at Crown Clown, because I just like it better that way. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this! And reviews give me inspiration, so don't be afraid to say what's on your mind about it! **

**~Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thanks for all the reviews! ^.^ I'm glad you like this story, and that you want me to keep going with it. I've just wrapped up another story I was working on, which means I can update this a little faster. I have to admit, I was shocked that so many people who read **_**Revelations **_**came over to this one. **

**Anyway, Shadow's here to bring you another chapter. I'm sorry for the late updates at the moment, but I'm trying to rush and finish my NaNoWriMo novel so that I can get my free manuscript copy. Once I'm done with that, I can take a lot more time to write this stuff. **

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura. If it was mine Komui would have killed Hitler man about five seconds into his introduction.**

**Rating: T for some mild swearing.**

**.**

Allen looked up to see the most gorgeous . . . well, creature he had ever seen in his life. Not that it had been a long life so far, but still. The man—he supposed it was a man, though with hair that long you never could tell—was obviously Asian, probably Japanese. His cobalt blue eyes were narrowed angrily at him, but Allen disregarded that glare for the moment, choosing instead to focus on the stranger's appearance. He was wearing one of the uniforms Allen had seen on some of the skeletons he'd passed. There was a sword sheathed at the man's side, and from the shape of it, it was a katana. The man himself had jet black hair that fell down well past his shoulders, part of it held in a high ponytail. He was of average height, but it was still substantially bigger than Allen's scrawny length.

And suddenly, Allen realized what the man had just asked, and he straightened up, eyes going wide. "Ah, no! No, I'm not an Akuma."

"So you're a Noah," the man reasoned. "An injured one, at that. So it shouldn't take long to kill you—"

"No, no, wait!" he yelled as the katana came out of its sheath. It looked very . . . sharp. But Allen sensed something more in that sword. Something unnatural . . .

"Is that . . . Innocence?" he breathed, just as the man was about to separate his head from his shoulders. "Agh!"

The katana stopped just a hair from his skin as the man stared at him, wide eyed. "How do you know about the Innocence?" he demanded. "You have to be a Noah. No one else knows about it. I'm going to kill you."

"Wait! Sheesh, would you please listen to me for a minute! Are you an . . . an Exorcist?"

"Yes . . ." he said guardedly.

Allen slowly raised his left hand to his mouth, staring at this man in a state of awe. Was it true? Had he finally found someone that was . . . like him? After a moment, Allen extended his hand, all too cautious of the sword pressed against his neck. Carefully, he pulled off the glove, revealing larger than normal claws, with a cross embedded into his hand. "My Innocence," he explained quietly.

The man just stared at the hand with slight disgust, nose crinkled up against his face. "Che," he finally muttered. The katana lowered, and he turned around, ponytail whirling out behind him, before he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Allen said yet again, this time desperately. "I have questions I want to ask, I . . . I want to know who you are! Please, please let me—"

"Shut up, brat," came the stern reply. The man didn't even turn around. "Leave as soon as the storm is over."

"But . . . please!" And against his will, Allen felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but . . . damn it, he'd finally found what he was looking for, and there was no way he was going to let this chance just walk away from him all high and mighty! "I've looked all over the place for another Exorcist! I've been to all the Branches, I thought this one had been cleaned out. I can't . . . _we _can't keep going like this, not if we're the only ones left. We can't fight separately! We have . . . we have to defeat the Earl, even if it's hopeless . . ."

"You're crying." The man stopped walking, turning his head over his shoulder to stare disdainfully down at the smaller Exorcist. "That just goes to show you're nothing but a little kid. There's no way I'd let someone as wimpy as you fight with me."

Allen just gritted his teeth and pulled his body upright, ignoring the protesting ankle in return for a glare that equally matched the Asian man's. "Well, if you're going to let the only help you can get go, then that shows you're not really that committed to the cause. How could you own a piece of Innocence if you're so selfish?"

That stopped the man in his tracks. He turned back around, a devilish smirk marring the beautiful features. "Well said," he admitted. "It appears you're up to par with arguing with me, at least. Fine, you might as well come in . . . _Moyashi_."

By now, Allen had been to Japan enough times to know exactly what the word "moyashi" meant. And he took personal offense. "Moyashi? My name is Allen, you idiot."

"Like I care," the Japanese uttered. "I don't need to know names. You'll be dead soon enough anyway. They all are."

"Ha. They're all dead . . . I know that. I've been fighting the Earl for three years. Don't you dare call me incapable of defending myself."

"Whatever."

"Are you not even going to tell me your name?" Allen demanded. He took a step towards the Asian, only to forget that his ankle was, indeed, broken. With a soft gasp, he fell forward, face hitting the floor with a soft thump. Immediately he squirmed, both hands moving down to grasp at the broken limb. "Ow . . ." he muttered.

"Injured? You really won't last that long."

To Allen's complete surprise, the icy man knelt down next to him and, though not too gently, pulled him back to his feet. The arm that wrapped around his shoulders was muscled but thin, showing a great strength that could be hidden by a small-looking man. Allen slung his own pitiful looking right arm over the taller man's shoulders to steady himself, not really caring if he was rejected. Obviously he couldn't walk without balance.

"Kanda Yu," the man said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You asked for my name. It's Kanda Yu. But if you call me anything other than Kanda I'll kill you." He pulled another mean face and began to walk, Allen limping along lopsidedly.

Allen nodded and grinned to himself. _'Bakanda'_ he thought, reminding himself of the Japanese language once again. _It's perfect. _

**. **

The room the Exorcist Kanda took him to was small, with a mattress on the floor and a cracked window to stare out of. Allen grimaced at the horrible accommodations, but decided that he would just have to deal with it.

"It's the only bedroom left that doesn't look like it was ransacked," the Japanese Exorcist explained. "Right. If you're going to stay here, you will follow my rules. Do you hear me? This is my territory."

"You don't have to make it sound like you're a dog," Allen muttered to himself. However, he quickly shut up when he caught the fierce cobalt glare. "Sure, sure. So what are the rules?"

"One: don't leave this building."

"But that doesn't make sense. I mean, we're Exorcists; what if we get wind of a Noah attack?"

"We don't come to them. They come to us. Therefore no leaving the tower." With an annoyed frown, Kanda sat down in front of Allen and took off the boot he had put back over his foot.

"Alright," Allen sighed. But there was no way he was going to stay here. He'd see to that. This kind of person was self-centered, only doing what _he _wanted to do. But Allen knew how to push buttons here; it was one of his specialties. This guy would be bending to his will before too long. "Any other rules?"

"Right. If you don't pull your weight around in the next few days I'm kicking you out, and I don't care if you're the only other Exorcist alive or not. There are only two people living here besides you, and both of us have plenty to do. If you don't work your ass off, there's no reason for you to be here." Kanda yanked on Allen's sock, none too gently.

"Ow! Wait, who's . . . there's another person here?"

"You won't see him much. Name's Jerry, he works in the kitchens. We have to eat sometime . . . and as it appears you're a parasitic type, you're going to pig out."

"Parasitic?"

"Che. You're an Exorcist, but obviously you don't know much about what the Order was like."

Allen shrugged, watching as Kanda's hands circled around the break in his ankle. "I said I've been fighting the Earl for three years. But I was born with my Innocence. I don't really know anything about it."

"I shouldn't be explaining these things to a Moyashi like you," the Asian man sighed. "Your Innocence is a Parasitic type; it means it's part of your body. It's the rarest form of Innocence. I have an Equipment type. You eat a lot, don't you?"

"If I can." Allen sighed. "It's not like I'm made of money. Usually I just eat what I find."

"No wonder you're so skinny." Kanda momentarily let go of the injured foot. "Parasitic types require energy from their own body to activate and fight, so they balance it with eating a lot. But if I see you in the kitchen eating Jerry's food every time I look for you, that counts as being lazy and I'll get rid of you."

"I got it, I got it. If I do anything resembling being a lazy ass you'll throw me back out to the cold. Sheesh, I'm not a stray cat."

Kanda threw a scrap of fabric at the smaller Exorcist. "Stick that in your mouth. I don't want to hear your girly scream."

"How come you know so much about the Order?" he dared to ask before shoving the less than sanitary scrap under his tongue. He only did it to please Kanda. He'd had worse injuries; nothing of this caliber could make him scream.

"Because I was ten when the Noah started destroying all the branches. I've been an Exorcist a lot longer than you, stupid Moyashi."

"Mmph" was the only reply Kanda got. The pet name was getting quite annoying; perhaps Allen _would _use the nickname he had spontaneously thought up for the Japanese.

Kanda grabbed the swollen ankle with both hands, causing Allen to wince slightly in pain. He knew the Exorcist wasn't going to be gentle, but obviously he couldn't complain at the moment. Instead, he just sucked in a heavy breath through his nose and waited.

The bone popped back into its relative place with a loud snap. Allen moaned quietly, but even without the gag he wouldn't have made an exceedingly loud noise. He spat the fabric out of his mouth to gasp in air, both hands trembling at his sides. That had hurt worse than he'd thought. "Ow . . ."

"Wimp," Kanda smirked.

"It's not like you were trying to be gentle," Allen shot back, still panting just a little bit. He glanced down at the broken ankle, feeling just a little better when he saw that, though the pain was worse, it looked more or less like a normal foot again. As Kanda pushed a brace up against the leg, he continued the conversation he had started a moment ago. "If they started destroying the Branches while you were alive, then why are you still here? I thought they killed everyone."

"They made a mistake." Kanda jerkily wrapped strips of what might have been a shirt around the brace, securing it to Allen's limb. "I was on a long term mission at the time—and yes, I was a little kid. That didn't matter. They forgot about the Japanese Exorcist. Stupid Noah aren't too bright, after all."

"Did you know some of their allies fight with our Innocence?"

"Che. It makes no difference whether they're using Innocence or not. They're still our enemies."

"Mm." Allen pulled his pant leg back down over the makeshift brace. He didn't thank the man for treating his injury; it wouldn't have made a difference. Instead he lowered his eyes to his left hand, focusing on the cross in the center. "Look, I . . . I don't know what I was expecting to find when I came back to London. Dead people, definitely. A Noah attack. This place overtaken by Akuma. But odd as you are, I found an ally . . . something I thought no longer existed here. So I don't care if you hate my guts, but I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving until I take down the Noah and the Earl. Okay?"

"Just so we're clear," came the cold reply. "I _do _hate your guts."

"Well," Allen replied, smirking devilishly up at the older Exorcist. "It's the least I would have expected."

**.**

**This chapter flowed really well for me. Maybe it was because I love writing about our two favorite Exorcists arguing to the best of their abilities. And yes, I know Kanda seems a little nicer than he probably should be, but hey. He can't help feeling a little sensitive when his little Moyashi is hurt. XD **

**I'm thinking next chapter I'll swing the story a little bit to the Noah's point of view, just so you can see what kind of interaction there is between our familiar good guys and our lovable bad guys. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I'm taking requests if you have an idea for the plot line. Haha, I've already gotten an insistence to there being Lucky in this fic. **

**~Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for another chapter! This time I'm a bit quicker than the rest, but I'm feeling a little bored, so that means I can get some extra writing done. **

**I figure it's about time I introduced you to the Noah side of things. XD Which means the appearance of our very lovable red-head and our sexy Tyki. Which also means . . . here comes the Lucky! XD I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. **

**Oh, yes, just a slight warning. I'm being a total Kuroshitsuji fangirl at the moment, so I apologize if some creepy weird analogies start popping up in the middle of this. I just can't help it right now. **

**Happy Fourth of July, by the way! **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Kissing and slight sexual hints. Nothing graphic, don't worry. There's a reason this is only rated T. **

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of our beloved Hoshino Katsura.**

**.**

_Edo is busy today_, Lenalee mused, peeking out of the Ark behind her current partner. There were more humans than usual about; she wondered what day it was. Perhaps it was a national holiday. But either way, the Akuma looked extremely bored, having promised not to kill any more humans in the city unnecessarily. She even contemplated sending them out to another city, just so they wouldn't all sit there looking so glum. It certainly made her feel bored herself.

"Road," she sighed, pulling back into the Ark. "Are you almost done?"

"Just about. I want another doll." The little Lolita girl whirled around, smiling at her companion. Road Camelot seemed even more enthusiastic about the day than she usually did, and Lenalee knew it wasn't the same reason the humans were. Something was happening with the little bit of opposition they still faced.

But it was nothing to worry about.

"You already got one today." She pointed to the small toy in the girl's hand; a blonde-headed thing in a green dress. It was entirely unlike the Noah to pick out something so . . . _girly_. That was a doll Lenalee might have played with, if she were younger.

"But I need another one!" she giggled. "This one is for a toy. The other one will be for my collection. I might even let Tyki play with this one."

"Which means the poor dear will be dead by sundown," Lenalee muttered. "Alright, but hurry."

"You can go on; I won't be along. Tell Earl-sama I'll be there soon, okay? Don't start dinner without me!" The spiky head whirled around and ran off down the street, miniskirt blowing behind her with the speed at which she hustled.

"Hey, Akuma," Lenalee called. A level three turned around to stare at her curiously. "Follow Road and make sure she gets back sometime soon. You know how she likes to stop and buy everything she sees."

"Yes, Miss Lenalee," the Akuma replied with a bow.

Lenalee turned around and made her way back through the Ark until she returned to the Noah mansion. Road would be fine on her own, enemy wise. Not that an Exorcist would magically pop up in Edo. After Allen Walker had turned up two years ago, he never returned. They'd almost managed to kill him, but the boy had amazing abilities to escaping from a tight situation. No, it was Road's horrendous shopping tastes that made Lenalee turn away without her. She was a girl; why could she not buy girly things?

The heavy double doors to the mansion flew open before Lenalee could reach them, and with a soft sigh, she dodged the black-haired, glasses-clad, snotty-nosed ball of person that flew out at her. As a result, the man landed face first on the ground, which sadly enough added gravel to that already disgusting face. "Good evening, Brother," she moaned, clapping a hand to her face. Not _now_, of all times . . .

"Lenalee!" Komui Lee, chief scientist for the Millennium Earl, sobbed. "I thought you'd run away on me; I was so worried! What took you so long?"

"Brother, I was gone for an hour. Besides, where would I run to?" She bent down, helping the man to stand. "Come on, go get your face cleaned up before the Earl sees you looking like that at his dinner table. He'd have a fit."

"Where's Road?" the man questioned, straightening up even as he spoke, the mad scientist-like glint back in his eyes. Thank goodness; sister complex over, for the moment.

"She wanted to get an extra doll. I didn't want to follow her; you know how she gets. I sent an Akuma after her to watch. Let's go; I want to change before dinner, and you . . . no, I've already said it. I refuse to say how ugly your face is right now. Because it is."

"Ah . . . right, dinner." Finally, with a hand raised to straighten the astray beret, Komui looked just the slightest bit like he used to, albeit ignoring the dirty mug. "I don't suppose you could go break up Lavi and Tyki? Bookman has been trying for hours but he can't do anything."

"What are they doing this time?" Lenalee demanded. Honestly, why did she always have to drag those two apart? It was ridiculous.

"I shouldn't really have to go into detail about that," Komui coughed uncomfortably. "Especially in front of my sweet, adorable, loving, kind—"

"Enough, enough. Alright, I'll go get them." She waved to her brother and took off down the hall to the mansion, headed for Tyki's room. They were almost always in there together. Seriously. Lenalee, as a yaoi fangirl, had thought they were adorable at first, but after a couple months of seeing them sucking face every time she walked into their room, it started to get disgusting. After all, Tyki was technically considered a pedophile . . .

Lenalee stopped abruptly as a large bulk showed itself at the other end of the hallway. With a gentle smile, she bowed her head towards the new presence, long hair touching the floor with the gesture. "Hello, Earl."

"Good evening, Lenalee," the fat man chuckled. This time the Millennium was decked out in an even larger top hat than normal. Perhaps he wanted to appear tall, and it certainly worked. "What are you up to this fine day?"

"Oh, I'm just going to break up Lavi and Tyki again. They'll never make it to dinner if they keep this up. They already missed lunch."

"It's not necessary. Let them have their fun; their absence from the table will not upset me. Weren't you out with Road? Where is she?"

"She was feeling exceptionally greedy, Earl," Lenalee laughed. "She wanted two dolls, not one. I sent an Akuma to watch after her since I didn't feel like waiting another hour for her to pick one out. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, dear." The Earl bowed and walked past the Chinese girl, on down the hall. Lenalee continued on down the hall, heading this time to her room. Before she got far, however, the Earl called after her, forcing her to stop again.

"Yes, Earl?"

"Take care of that Innocence. I have a feeling we'll be disposing of our last opposition soon."

"It's about time," she breathed, looking down at the boots around her feet. She smirked, eyes growing cold like a killer's. "Of course I will, Earl. You know I ache for a chance to fight once more."

"That's my girl!" the ridiculously fat man cackled.

**.**

Lavi broke away with a gasp, frown twisting his features. "I feel like we should be somewhere else," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," a sensual voice purred into his ear before a tongue licked the tip of the lobe. "The Earl won't mind if we miss dinner . . . again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Tyki pulled back and grinned. "Besides, who needs dinner when I have you, eh?"

"Darn it, don't say things like that!" Lavi pressed his lips back down on the older man's enthusiastically. "But ugh, I'm going to be so hungry after this . . ."

**.**

Jerry was a _marvelous _man. Allen firmly decided that upon eating some of the chef's fine cuisine . . . and since quite obviously the man didn't get to cook that often, he was more than happy to serve extra large helpings of the twenty-odd foods that Allen had shot at him. Yes, getting along with Jerry was like butter getting along with bread. Of course, that couldn't be said for Yu Kanda, for whom which it was like peanut butter trying to get along with mustard.

Kanda being the mustard.

Just to spite the Japanese Exorcist, Allen had spent the entire day chatting with the Order's chef, lounging in the kitchen and eating whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to. Because Allen knew, by this point, that as much as Kanda threatened, he never carried it out. The man wouldn't dare try kicking him out.

Unfortunately for both boys, Kanda had been right about the only livable room being the one Allen had been brought to. Jerry slept in the kitchen; there was a mattress in the corner of the room, and Allen seriously doubted the chef had ever left the area of the kitchen. The British boy and Kanda, however, had one twin-sized mattress to share between the two of them.

Allen was _not _looking forward to it.

"Ah, Jerry, I suppose I'd better go to bed," Allen finally sighed, glancing gloomily out the window. He didn't know exactly what time it was, only that it had fallen dark some time ago. And he was tired. He'd had a long day, climbing the mountain just to get to the tower, and then his foot being broken on top of that. He didn't know if Kanda was asleep yet, nor did he really care. But that mattress was _his _tonight. It had been ages since he'd slept in something even resembling a real bed.

"Bye bye, Allen dear," Jerry laughed bubbly, waving one hand in the air. "Do stop by sometime and chat again."

"Sure," he replied.

Getting out of the chair he'd sat in for most of the afternoon proved to be a real problem. Allen, having forgotten that his foot was, indeed, in a kaput kind of working condition, unknowingly placed his weight onto that leg. Immediately he let out a loud yelp, falling onto his face for the second time that day. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he hissed, pushing himself upright. "Darn that stupid snow for making me trip. Ow!"

Jerry glanced back at him in concern, emitting motherly gay vibes all the way across the room. "Do you need help?"

"No, I got it." Painstakingly, Allen pushed himself back into the seat, and then proceeded to stand again, this time using his other foot. Mission: Completed.

Mission two: straight from mission one.

Allen sucked in a deep breath, unwittingly biting his lip as his mind thought of what was supposed to come after standing. He'd never thought so hard about walking in his life. It sounded like an incomprehensible feat at the moment.

But Kanda had called him a wimp because of it, and so he was going to suck up and take it. _No one_ called him a wimp.

Luckily the room wasn't too far from the kitchen, so Allen could hobble down the hallway at a fairly slow pace. The only problem was that he couldn't hold onto the wall; there were skeletons littered all over the sides, and he was sure to trip on one. It was disgusting; he'd have to ask Kanda why he hadn't cleaned anything up. If Allen was going to be living here, he would _not _be met with eyeless faces every morning.

Even the short walk to the room proved too difficult for Allen to take, and before long he slipped down to the floor, sweat pouring from his body despite the cold that seeped through the halls. His ankle burned, because even though he'd tried his hardest to avoid walking on it, he really couldn't help it.

"Moyashi," a certain Exorcist sighed from behind him. "Are you going to sit there all night?"

"Maybe," came the tired retort. "And my name is _Allen_. Why can't you get that?"

"Because when I see you, I don't see "Allen". I see Moyashi."

"I'm not _that _short." Allen turned around to face the older teen. "How long have you been behind me?"

"Since you left the kitchen." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, positively glaring down at him. "Were you planning on trying to annoy me by disobeying?"

"Maybe."

"You knew I wouldn't kick you out."

"Maybe."

One black eyebrow raised. "You're a worthy opponent."

"Eh . . . thanks for the compliment."

"Let's go. It's not a pleasant place to sleep, even for someone as dumb as you."

"I am not dumb! _BaKanda!_"

The Exorcist blinked. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing," Allen was quick to reply.

"That had better be it." Kanda swooped down on him like a vulture, hoisting Allen over his shoulder before he even had a chance to realize what was happening. Allen immediately protested, squirming to get out of the samurai's grasp.

"Put me down!"

"I put you down, Princess, and you'll have more than just a broken ankle."

"Princess? Why the hell—"

"Because you're acting just like a spoiled little girl." Kanda started walking, ignoring Allen's plaintive struggles.

Really. Allen had looked forward to meeting another Exorcist, even when he believed he was the only one left. He had finally found one, and yes, the idea excited him, but . . .

Seriously. This guy was _wack_.

Oh, his next mission as an Exorcist would be fun indeed.

**.**

**Kudos to anyone who's a Kuro fan and can guess who I just described as Road's doll XD. **

**So I hoped your first taste of the enemy's side is to your enjoyment. Writing from Lenalee's point of view is a pain in the butt, though, because she definitely isn't my favorite character. Although . . . really? Sometimes I could picture her on the Earl's side being the most evil one of them all. **

**Okay, okay. I'm done. XD Go watch Kurushitsuji II Episode 1, I insist. And, of course, remember to go back and watch your favorite episodes of DGM. You won't live if you don't. **

**As usual, reviews are welcome! **

**~Shadow**


End file.
